dragon's punishment
by stormfury678
Summary: the magic council come to fairy tale looking for Laxus and takes him away from the only home and family he has ever known and is placed on trial for his crimes that he committed while being part of the guild will he break or will he stay strong for his friends and family or will they leave him behind countinue to read more.


It was normal day at the fairy tale guild Gray and Natsu were fighting and everyone was enjoying the atmosphere of the guild. When suddenly the doors of the guild burst open causing the doors to fall off their hinges and in walked 30 roen knights and Lahar the magic council's leader. Master makarov saw who entered the guild and went down to see what they wanted when he apporoched the group with a confused expression on his face meanwhile the guild quited down to listen what he was going to say to them and ask why they were in their guild hall it was long silent moments before Makarov spoke and he said

"What did our guild do this time causing you to come here" he said as he stared at the members of the council after listening what the master had to say Lahar stepped in front of the group and said

"By order of the magic council we are here to take Laxus into custody for a trial for all of his crimes that he has committed within this guild"after saying that he looked at the master and the rest of the guild they all had disbelief looks on their faces before he began to speak in a clear voice towards the master

"We have to do this it's for his own good and it's for your sake that we do" he looked at Makarov who now was just staring at the group of council members the room fell silent before he began to speak again and this time he said

"We ask to you call him down immediately and make sure he gives us no trouble and we promise we won't cause any more pain for you and the guild" after he said that he looked over at makarov who nodded in agreement before turning around and walked to the bottom of the staircase and yelled up the stairs

"Laxus will you get down here immediately" Laxus who was working in his office on some papers that needed to be filled out for his grampa heard his name being called he grunted as he got up from behind his desk and walked out the door towards the staircase once he reached the top he looked down at his grandpa before speaking and he said

"What is it gramps I was kinda busy filling out tons of papers you asked me to do"he said in a bored tone as he walked down the stairs towards his grandpa but before he reached his grandpa he saw the magic council staring at him as he continued to walk and once he was in front of his grandpa he asked

"What are these guys doing here" he asked in surprised tone before turning back to to his grandpa to see what he was going to say. It was a long silent moment before Makarov spoke again and he said

"They are here to take you into custody for all the crimes that you committed while being a part of this guild" he said to his grandson in a sad low tone that nobody ever heard him stared at him for a long period of time before turning towards the council members and said

" I guess it took you long enough but I know the pain and trouble I have caused all of my family and friends so if that's what you gotta do then here I am" he said looking at the council members then he turned back to his grandpa and took of his black fur coat he always wore and handed to him and once he did he said

"Gramps give this to either team Natsu or keep it locked up here in the guild so they have something to remember me by" he said in a sad tone before turning back to the council members and waited for them to cuff him and take him away from the guild. He didn't have to wait long as one of the ronen knights stepped towards Laxus and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs and placed them around his wrist before locking them into place. During this whole thing the guild sat quite in shock that Laxus was giving up so easily and wasn't going to put up a fight towards the magic council he just stood there and letted them cuff him. It was silent for a long time before Lahar stepped from the group and looked at the guild before turning towards Makarov and said

"We are sorry we had to do this to you and your family but it's for the best" he said in apologetic tone before turning to Laxus and then he spoke again and he said

"I am surprised you didn't put up a fight with us" he said looking at Laxus who was playing with the cuffs that were around his wrist for long period of time before he spoke again

"I know the crimes I have committed were wrong so i am not going to fight I will just take my punishment that I deserve and I won't cause anymore pain or suffering for my grandpa or my guild mates " he said while looking at the floor. The guild was silent for a while not believing what they were hearing Laxus one of the strongest people in the guild was accepting the punishment for his actions and that he was going to do whatever it took to make right with the guild and have them forgive him for what he as done to them for the past few years. Once again the room fell silent and after a long period time Lahar stepped forward and spoke in a clear voice and said

"We are all deeply sorry to have to do this but it's for the best for Laxus and for the guild if we do this" he said as he turned to face Laxus and he spoke in clear tone

"You ready to leave now Laxus" he asked Laxus waiting for a response for a few moments laxus just stood there looking at the cuffs that were on his wrist before he turned to lahar and nodded in agreement that he was ready to leave. But before he was lead out by two of the ronen knights he looked back at his guild mates with a sad expression and he said

"I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused for you all over the years hope one day you will forgive" and with that said he was led out of the guild doors towards a carriage that would take him to the prison where he would wait for his trial to start. Once he was inside the carriage he sat down on the bench and put his hands in his lap looking out the small window of the metal door as he watched his guild disappear into the distance as they traveled farther away from it. Soon enough he let his motion sickness take over him and he passed out.

 **This is my first fanfiction so please review on how to make this story as I continue to write it I will update as soon as I can with this story so for now enjoy ;) it might not be very long but please no rude comments**


End file.
